1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to assistant tools for warehouse, cargo and stacking, and more particularly to an aviation pallet and its producing method.
2. Description of Related Arts
At present, the assistant tools used in warehouse, cargo and stacking include wooden bracket, metal bracket and plastic bracket.
The wooden bracket is mainly made of wood which causes it is prone to moisture and rot, even parasites, hence it does not meet the health and hygiene requirements of modern logistics. Furthermore, wooden productions bring deforestation which will spoil the ecological environment, so that they can no longer meet the requirements of modern society.
The metal bracket has the disadvantages of heavy weight, high cost and being prone to rust, which limit its widespread use.
Currently, the plastic pallet is widely used. The Chinese Patent No. ZL200520029955.6 discloses a round-hole plastic pallet, which is produced by whole injection molding with high density polyethylene. There are convex-concave patterns on the front surface of the plastic pallet so as to avoid skidding, and the front surface has nine round-holes provided in the middle thereof. The side surface of the plastic pallet has jacks therein. The reverse surface of the plastic pallet has nine square legs, and there are a plurality of jacks among the square legs. Polyethylene has the advantages of excellent low temperature performance (the lowest service temperature can reach −70° C. to −100° C.), good chemical stability, excellent electrical insulation property, resistance against most acid-base erosion, being insoluble in common solvents at room temperature, and small water absorption. However, owing to its linear molecular structure, polyethylene can be slowly dissolved in certain organic solvents. Moreover, it is very sensitive to the environmental stress of chemical action and mechanical action, and has poor resistance to heat and aging.